


it's a dark and shiny place, but with you my dear i'm safe

by harukatenoh



Category: Meteor Methuselah | Immortal Rain
Genre: Canon Compliant, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukatenoh/pseuds/harukatenoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuca closes his eyes, and it's gone, everything is gone, and he's left alone.</p><p>Yuca opens his eyes, and maybe, things aren't so bad anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's a dark and shiny place, but with you my dear i'm safe

**Author's Note:**

> wooo i'm on fire with the fics.... bringing the angst w my fave ot3 and my fave shithead :') thank you to imogen again for the lovely prompt "the place where the sky meets the ocean" and thank you to beane for showing me this series... so this one goes out 2 imo and beane, 2 of the most important ppl in my life <3
> 
> work title is from "the moon song" by karen o ft. ezra koenig

Yuca breathed out.

Nothing changed.

He breathed in, and the image in front of him remained still.

So he really was here, up to his ankles in cool seawater, staring into the distance. He didn’t move, not daring to let out another breath. He didn’t want to disturb the scene.

The ocean stretched out in front of him, the horizon blurring the line between sea and sky. It looked like a painting, and it filled him with raw, vehement longing, enough to make him clench his fists.

_What are you longing for?_

He didn’t know. Maybe he would never.

“Yuca?”

His heartbeat filled his ears. Turning around slowly, his back to the sea, his gaze fell on Rain.

If the picturesque scene behind him had been a painting, then Rain was a photo, a vividly imperfect moment captured forever in Yuca’s heart.

Yuca breathed in slowly, closing his eyes.

He opened them again.

Rain was still there, still so lucidly real.

Yuca smiled, the expression foreign on his face.

“Hello Rain.” He whispered, throat dry and words unfamiliar in his mouth.

Rain’s confusion made way for a wide smile, lighting up his features in an impossibly human way.

_Are you human? After all this time?_

Yuca felt his smile stretch to mirror Rain’s, felt the prickling of tears in his eyes.

He’d been convinced that his tear ducts had long since dried up, leaving him empty, but they were running again, down his face in hot, sticky lines. Despite his tears now flowing freely, he continued smiling, until his face almost ached.

It didn’t matter how long he lived, or how much he’d seen.

If he had memories, memories like this to hold onto, he would remain human.

* * *

Yuca jumped, reaching out for Machika’s limp hand.

He felt lighter than he had ever, like he was floating, not falling. He was still aware, however, of his body slipping away from him, of the burden on his back lightening. He hoped, that by doing this, he was lightening the burden for others as well.

He was losing himself, and it hurt, a disconnected, surreal ache in his bones, in his heart. Still, he pushed forward, vying for one last chance, just one.

If he could save her, maybe disappearing wouldn’t be too high a price. Even at the cost of his memories. He would let go of them, all of them, if it meant he could grab onto Machika.

_What are you reaching for?_

Machika’s eyes opened, and she was in his arms, and it didn’t hurt anymore.

Yuca smiled at her, and for the second time that day, he could feel the tears start to flow.

Machika smiled as well, and Yuca’s heart became an unfamiliar thing inside of him.

“I’ll never forget.” She whispered, and Yuca believed her, with every part of his heart that still could.

_Will you still be human?_

If he had people who remembered him, who wouldn’t let him go, he would remain human.

Maybe that wasn’t such a bad fate, being remembered.

* * *

  _What do you want?_

He was flying, then he was floating, and then, he fell.

He still didn’t know what he wanted, but he knew what he had. He knew what could hold, in his own hands, and not lose.

He was content with that.

He let himself fall, letting his vision be blurred with tears.

Three times, in one day, he had shed tears. He was almost used to it.


End file.
